Your Royal Highness
by Ludlovescake
Summary: (Elsanna) Elsa is a powerful ice sorceress and therefore only slightly surprised when her service is being requested by the royal family. But nothing could have prepared her for Princess Anna. Elsanna, slightly AU (No incest) (Elsa as bodyguard) [Complete]
1. Chapter 1 - A new job

**Hey everyone and welcome to chapter one! This is my first real fanfic and I hope you'll enjoy it! I am from Denmark, so there will properly be some mistakes… however, I have done my best to get as many errors out of the way as I could!**

 **Thank you to Tyra004 for the amazing picture for my story, find it on deviantart for a full size better version!**

 **I do not own Frozen or anything related to Disney.**

 **Enjoy! :3**

* * *

 **Your Royal Highness**

Chapter 1

 _A new job_

Elsa stared at the castle of Arendelle in the distance. Of her many jobs as a personal bodyguard, she had never had to protect anyone as important as the royal family. Sure, she had worked for many noble families, but this was… well, you couldn't get any higher than this.

She only served women or young boys. It had all begun with women being more comfortable around her; men didn't want to be protected by a woman. Even with her powers, it didn't look good. However, after saving the life of one noble family by freezing a small group of bandits, her powers got feared and desired. Word of the mystical ice sorceress spread quickly and after that she had no problems getting a job.

Keeping it however… her first job protecting a man, turned out to be her last. It had not been more than a week before he was coming on to her, and she had almost had to hurt him to keep him away. She got fired and decided that this was going to be a one-time thing. After that, she only protected women.

Her next job had been… problematic. The young lady she was protecting was to be married and her parents were constantly seeking suitors for their daughter. When they got there, they were polite, smiling, interested in the family fortune… and then they got a look at Elsa. She didn't mean to distract them, she really didn't. But her beauty had been the end of all of her jobs.

She had milk-white skin, ice blue eyes and platinum blonde hair, always braided.

Quite a few men had told her that she was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. Elsa did not take their compliments to heart though. Men were good at sweet words, only made for making women swoon. The exact same phrase would be used later, on yet another young soul.

At her last job, she had been protecting the eldest of three daughters. She had not been fond of Elsa. She didn't like to share the spotlight. Often she would require Elsa to be elsewhere when she was meeting suitors or going to parties. Of course this became an issue. Who would pay for protection if it wasn't being used… and then Elsa got a letter from the king and queen of Arendelle.

Not fully knowing how she felt about this task, she had accepted without hesitation. After all, refusing the royal family themselves would not be taken lightly and she was in the need of a job.

She stopped the horse in front of the giant, brown gates. They were more than four times her height. She liked it actually, the castle. It was beautiful and seemed like a proper place. Not that she had expected anything else of course. A couple of servants came walking towards her.

"Lady Elsa?" one of the servants asked and smiled at her. Elsa nodded and gave a small, polite smile in return. "My name is Kai Andersen, I am here to escort you to the king and queen. Mr. Brown will take your horse to the stables," Kai said. Mr. Brown bowed his head "milady"

Elsa nodded again and gracefully got off her horse. She followed Kai inside the castle and looked around. The walls and the carpets were in deep, red colors. Everything was beautiful and tasteful. Kai stopped in front of a door and gave it a knock.

"Enter" a male voice said and Kai opened the door. "Your majesties, I bring you Lady Elsa" he said and Elsa stepped into the room. "Your majesties" Elsa said and bowed before them. "Welcome to our home, please have a seat" the king said. He nodded at Kai, who bowed and left the room. Elsa placed herself at the chair before the king and queen and looked at them. The king was a tall man with light brown hair, a small mustache and forest green eyes. The queen had a darker shade of brown hair and her eyes were a beautiful, sky-blue. She had a soft expression on her face and Elsa immediately felt like this was a kind person.

"We appreciate that you got here this fast. As we wrote in our letter, this position is as our daughter's personal bodyguard. Every moment she is not being guarded… well, let me just say that I am very happy that you are here" the queen said and gave Elsa a warm smile.

"We have heard good things about you… bad things as well" the king said. The queen gave her husband a look of concern, but he continued, "You were fired from lord Fanes service?" The queen did not look pleased with her husband's questions, but Elsa simply nodded. "I was yes. The lord wished more from my service than protection, and when I declined, he decided it was best for us to part ways. I agreed."

The king looked at her, while the queen nodded "I have heard this version before. You were described to us as a beautiful, talented young woman. While your powers were the reason we started looking for you, these other factors have also been something we requested"

Elsa frowned at this and gave the queen a puzzled look "may I ask why, your majesty?" she asked. If the queen had heard about her other jobs, she had probably also heard of the problems there came with them.

The queen nodded again. "Our daughter is… well. She is quite beautiful and has a way of getting into people's heart. We have had problems with her being… too desired. Her last bodyguard fell hopelessly in love with her to a point where we did not feel safe with him around her. You being a woman solved that problem. And when we heard you had a reputation for distracting young suitors… we thought this could be just what we needed"

Elsa blinked. The princess was too desired and the king and queen planned to use her as a distraction? That was not what she had hoped for. "She must be very beautiful. A proper lady who the suitors cast one glimpse at and then never forgets." She thought and could already see the princess in her head. Graceful, polite, soft voice and… maybe a complete tyrant. If she was truly adored by everyone, there was a good risk she was also spoiled and ungrateful. Not that you could expect anything less from a princess, if there was anyone who could act like that, it was the royal family.

"I will do everything in my power to keep the princess safe from any harm. I shall protect her night and day." Elsa said with a clear, confident voice. The king and queen both smiled. "Very well. You will get a room close to our daughter's. You are to escort her every time she leaves the castle. You will be by her side as a guardian, when she is dining, when she is practicing and so on" the king said and stood up and so did the queen. Elsa quickly followed their example.

They went out to the hall. The king looked at Elsa "we will find our daughter and get you two properly introduced. We will be back shortly" they left and Elsa followed them with her eyes. She took a deep breath and readied herself to meet the princess.

A loud crash came from behind her, followed by a panicked "LOOK OUT!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting Anna

**I do not own Frozen**

* * *

Chapter 2

 _Meeting Anna_

"LOOK OUT!"

Elsa turned around just as someone ran into her, full speed, and knocked them both to the ground. Elsa huffed and hit the floor with a loud crash. There came a soft moan of pain, but not from her. She blinked and looked up. Ice blue eyes stared into wide teal blue ones. They blinked. A pink mouth opened in shock, freckled cheeks turned red. "OH GOSH, I AM SOOO SORRY!" said the girl who was lying on top of her. Elsa blinked again "it is quite alright, would you mind getting off me?" she asked. The younger girl squealed and quickly got up. Elsa got on her feet and looked at the woman before her. Elsa were a little taller. The girl had red hair that were put into two messy braids, a cute freckled face, was dressed simply in something that looked like a nightgown and had chocolate smeared on her hands, chest and face. It took Elsa a couple of seconds to realize, that she herself was also smeared in chocolate.

"I am so, so sorry!" the younger girl said again and looked at Elsa's armor. "I didn't see where I was going. I was in a hurry and well, usually there aren't really anyone in the halls, and then I might have knocked over one of the armor suits and kinda, lost balance and tripped… and I tried to save the chocolate! And then all of the sudden, there you were and well…" she rambled without once taking a breath.

Elsa couldn't help but smile. The younger girl was absolutely adorable. "Why were you in such a hurry?" she asked.

"Oh you know, I didn't want them to catch me with the chocola- I mean… uhm…" the redhead blushed and hid the chocolate behind her back.

"You stole it?" Elsa asked, amused. The girl clearly lived in the castle. She was probably the daughter of some of the kitchen staff. "Do you always steal chocolate in your nightgown? What would the king and queen say?"

The girl stared at Elsa with wide eyes "please don't tell them! I... I… I am going to be in so much trouble, you are probably mad about me getting chocolate on your armor… please, I am really sorry, it was a total accident I swear!"

Elsa giggled and shook her head. "No worries, I will not tell them. Your secret is safe with me. I am not mad at you. However you should be more careful…"

The girl nodded again and smiled in relief "I haven't seen you around before? Are you a knight? Your armor looks different… a good different! What is it made of?" she asked.

"I guess a knight is not… completely wrong" Elsa replied "ah yes, well it is made of ice. I am the princess's new bodyguard"

The girl looked surprised "Ice? Wouldn't that melt? And it must be cold!... what, you are the new bodyguard?! No way, you are so pretty and I just got chocolate all over you!"

Elsa felt bad for the girl. She looked nervous and it was clear that she was afraid of having insulted her. Elsa couldn't help but thinking she looked too cute, as she stood there, still hiding the chocolate behind her back.

"Well, you better go. The king and queen will be here soon. And if you want to avoid them seeing this the-"

Elsa was interrupted "Your Royal Highness!" one of the servants said. Elsa stiffened, the princess was here? She looked around and tried to see where. The king and queen came walking down the stairs, and for a moment, she felt concerned about the young girl. She hoped she wouldn't get in too much trouble. "There you are" the queen said and frowned. For a second Elsa thought the queen was looking at her. Then she realized that she was looking at something next to her. "Anna, is this how you greet our guests?"

The young girl quickly moved to the king and queen and looked embarrassed "I'm sorry mom…"

Mom?... Mom?! Elsa stared at Anna with wide eyes. "Wait.. don't tell me that this girl..?" The queen interrupted Elsa's thoughts "I see that you found our daughter. I would apologize for her attire, but you might as well get used to it. She does seem to make a habit of stealing dessert before dinner" the queen gave the princess a warned look and pinched her cheek. "Ouch, moooom.." the princess complained and moved away from her. The king looked embarrassed. Elsa stared in disbelief.

"Anna, dear, this is Elsa Snow. She will be your new bodyguard. And before you get any ideas, yes we will personally tell her about the rules. There is no need to try and trick this young woman in any way. Lady Elsa, this is my daughter, Princess Anna of Arendelle" the queen said.

Anna smiled at Elsa and curtsied "pleased to meet you Elsa!" she said and send her a warm smile.

"Your Royal Highness…" Elsa quickly bowed before her "I am sorry about the incident earlier, I had no idea.."

"No need to worry, it was my fault. I am just glad you aren't mad at me" Anna said and giggled cutely.

Elsa was surprised. She felt taken completely off guard. The way she had talked to her just a moment ago…

"I will let a servant show you to your room. We will see you at dinner" the king said.

"I can show her to her room. It is right next to mine, and I need to change" Anna said and beamed at Elsa.

The king simply nodded at the queen smiled. "Come Elsa, its right this way!" the princess started running up the stairs. Elsa didn't know what to say. She bowed before the king and queen and then quickly followed the redhead.

"Here we are!" the princess exclaimed and pointed at a big, blue door. "This is your room, my room is right here" she pointed at the door next to it.

"I would like to apologize again Your Royal Highness… had I known" Elsa began but Anna quickly shook her head "just call me Anna! And you have nothing to apologize for Elsa, _I_ ran into _you_. I can be a little clumsy at times…"

"I cannot call you Anna, Your Royal Highness, that would be inappropriate" Elsa said and felt very unprepared. This was all out of her comfort zone!

Anna frowned "but it's sooo loooooong and my name is Anna! What is the point of having a name, if no one calls you by it anyway? And it's _my_ name. Your Royal Highness could be any prince or princess, Anna, that's me! It is far more rude to not call me by my name" she said and crossed her arms.

Elsa stared at her and couldn't help but smile. "Your logic princess…" she said and shook her head "very well, if we talk in private I shall call you Anna. However, I beg that I may properly address you in front of others"

Anna beamed at her and nodded "ok! Well… I better get dressed. I am really sorry about your armor… here, take some chocolate!" she placed a couple of half-melted chocolate pieces in Elsa's hand and went into her room.

Elsa looked at the chocolate and slowly took one of the pieces and placed it in her mouth. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. She loved chocolate.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tricks and dresses

**I do not own Frozen**

* * *

Chapter 3

 _Tricks and dresses_

 **Anna's POV**

Anna almost danced the entire way to the town. Her parents were not too happy about her leaving the castle, and therefore she cherished these little moments away from her home. She had tried to get to go to the town alone. Of course that had been a no. Then she had tried to convince her parents that Elsa, her new personal bodyguard, would be more than enough!.. again it had been a no. So now it were Elsa and two other guards (Jens and Peter) who were coming with her.

"I love the town! There are so many people and there are often someone performing in the streets!" Anna exclaimed with a giant smile on her face. Elsa looked at her, and for a moment, she swore she could see her silently disagreeing with her.

"Elsa? Is something wrong? Don't you like the town?" Anna asked.

The smile she received from Elsa was small and polite. It didn't feel real at all. "The town is lovely Your Royal Highness" Elsa replied.

Anna frowned "it's Anna. And there is no need for lying! You don't have to like the town just because I do, jeez… wouldn't kill you to have an opinion of your own you know" she muttered.

Elsa looked surprised at her and frowned. They were both silent for some time and Anna assumed she had decided not to talk about it anymore. Figures.

"I hate the town. Too noisy. There are people everywhere, most of them have no manners and those who does are trying to sell you something. There are poor people begging, and rich people pretending not to see them. People selling themselves on the street and let us not forget that my job guarding you becomes a lot more difficult when we are out in the open. Especially when you _refuse_ to take the carriage. _Anna_ " Elsa said without looking at her.

Anna blinked a couple of times and stared at her. She then giggled and shook her head "that was pretty cool" she mumbled and for a brief second she saw a real smile on Elsa's lips.

When they arrived at the town, Anna smiled and looked around. She had three things to do while she was here: 1: Get some food! 2: Find something awesome to bring home and 3: Sneak away and get to the forest.

The first two things would be rather easy. Sneaking out to the forest however… she had done it many times before, but that was with Kristoff. She could only hope that Elsa was just as easy to distract.

That turned out to be a no.

After having bought a lot of chocolate, and even gotten Elsa to eat some of it, Anna had found a weird looking mirror, which made your face look all twisted. With that, her mission was almost complete and now she only needed to get away from her personal protectors, who had devoted their lives to keep her from having fun!

She pretended she was looking at different things, all while looking for the perfect moment to get lost in a crowd. Jens and Peter where easily distracted. When someone suspicious came too close, their eyes where no longer on her. When she showed them things, they took them and studied them while Anna could easily have made her escape. But Elsa's blue eyes never left her and followed her every move. Had her parents warned her before taking Anna to town? She was almost about to give up, when she stopped in front of a tailor. "I could use a new dress," she said to herself rather than anyone in particular.

"My wardrobe is a little thin. I should get myself a couple of things before long," Elsa said while looking at the clothes displayed in the window. "Oh?" Anna looked at Elsa, was this her chance? "You should go get some now!" she said, happily!

Elsa smiled and shook her head "no, I will do that in my personal time." she said.

Anna bit her lip and was thinking of reasons that could convince her "but I am going to get some clothes now anyway? It wouldn't take much longer and it is so dreadful to buy clothes all alone. I would love to see what you are wearing and that way we don't risk buying the same thing!"

This made Elsa laugh and she shook her head "I don't think _that_ is something we need to concern ourselves with Anna" she replied, "I can go with you and help you choose however?"

Anna shook her head "maybe we can find something so we match up instead? I mean… it's… I miss shopping with someone, not just for me but… and if you also need clothes then why not…" she looked at Elsa and pouted.

Elsa blinked and stared at Anna for a few seconds. Anna would have given up a week of dessert to know what she was thinking. "Alright, I suppose it won't hurt" she then said and gave Anna a warm smile. Anna beamed back and hugged the girl!... and then felt a little guilty.

They got into the store and Anna quickly started talking about what she was going to buy. Jens and Peter got in and tried to look interested in the princess' choice of color.

"So Elsa, you should also get started!" Anna said and got one of the tailors to take a look at her. Elsa sighed "yes, as you wish Your Royal Highness" she replied and it was clear to Anna that she said it only to annoy her. Clever…

"I will be back in a moment," Elsa said, as she followed the tailor into a room to get measured and try on a couple of things. Now was her chance.

"Uh I think I saw a hat in the back I would like. Jens, please hold this. Peter, could you see how much the green scarf costs?" she asked, while she moved further into the store. Peter nodded and looked at the scarf, Jens followed Peter's movements. Then she ran out the back door as fast as her feet would take her!

"ANNA!" she heard Elsa's voice somewhere behind her, but she already had a head start! She sprinted towards the forest and hoped for the best!


	4. Chapter 4 - In an enchanted wood

**I do not own Frozen**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _In an enchanted wood_

 **Elsa's POV**

"Princess Anna?"

"Hm? Your Royal Highness?"

"Princess Anna?!"

Elsa was about to be measured, when she heard the concerned voices of the two guards who had accompanied them on their trip to town. "Excuse me" she said and quickly got out of the room, her eyes met with one of the guards, the other looking around confused and panicked. "Where is the princess?" Elsa asked, getting more and more nervous by the second.

"She was here just a minute ago!" one of the guards said.

Elsa scanned the room and she spotted a back door. Without a word she ran out of it and looked around. A glimpse of red hair and a green dress disappeared into the crowd. "ANNA!" she yelled, and then followed her!

She ran through the crowd, bumped people and didn't stop for a second. A man yelled something after her, but she didn't bother taking notice of what. "Anna!" she yelled again. She spotted the girl further up the road. She was alone and she was running for her life. However, the only one following her was Elsa. "This can't be…" Elsa mumbled under her breath as she ran faster.

The chase continued through the town.

Anna ran out of the town, but not towards the castle. Elsa stared at the giant forest in the same direction the princess was going. Anna was getting slower, but so was Elsa. Anna disappeared into the forest and Elsa didn't hesitate to follow. However, once there were green all around them and Anna left the path, Elsa lost sight of her. She felt panic crawling under her skin and her hands slowly got colder. Small snowflakes danced around her, and she had to stop to catch her breath. "Elsa, easy, she isn't hurt. She is clearly running away from you. You will find her, you can find her" Elsa thought to herself and the snowflakes slowly disappeared.

She leaned up against a tree and closed her eyes. How had she let the princess fool her? Her parents had said she was one to use tricks, but she had seemed so… so… happy. Happy at the thought of buying clothes with her. She felt a fool. She shook her head and opened her eyes. She had to find her.

Instead of running, she now moved silently and listened. One thing she knew about the redhead; she was not one for being quiet.

After walking around for twenty minutes, she finally heard a familiar giggle. Elsa sighed in relief and continued silently towards the sound.

There, in a clearing, Anna sat in the tall grass. In front of her were two stones. It was not until one of them laughed and opened its eyes that Elsa realized it was not stones at all. It were trolls.

"And then I was all like, _raaarh_ , and it was all like _grrrrrr_ and then I took this rock and-"

"Anna."

Anna stopped midsentence and stared at Elsa with wide eyes. "Oh oh, busted!" one of the little trolls said and laughed.

Anna opened her mouth, but no words came out. Elsa moved towards her and stared her dead in the eyes "Your Royal Highness. I believe this was not a part of the original plan?" she asked, her voice cold as ice. Anna shivered. "I'm… Elsa I'm sorry, it's just that my parents would never allow me to go out here if-"

"No they would not. They do not wish to see you eaten by a bear or cursed by trolls" Elsa gave the two, small trolls a look, before staring at the princess again "I cannot believe you would trick me like that"

Anna bit her lip and looked down in shame. "I'm… I'm sorry Elsa, I didn't mean to get you in trouble or worry you, I just, you know… wannet to play with my friends, that's all…"

"I will escort you back to the castle now princess, and then we will tell your parents about this"

"No!" Anna's eyes got wide and she looked worried at Elsa "p-please call me Anna… and… and we don't need to tell them! See, you found me! A-and you would get in trouble too if they knew you lost sight of me, they might fire you!" she said.

"That is for them to decide" Elsa said.

Anna blinked and suddenly a new fear grew in her eyes "n-no I don't want them to fire you, Elsa I like you, you seem really cool and"

Elsa shook her head "as I said, that is not for me to decide. Now will you please step away from those creatures and follow me?" she asked.

Anna frowned at the word _creatures_ and crossed her arms. "They are trolls and they are my _friends._ They would never hurt me."

Elsa sighed "Your Royal Highness…"

"Anna!"

"… Anna, could you please just do what I ask? This place is dangerous. It is getting late. The others are worried sick and your parents may already know" Elsa said.

Anna sighed deeply but nodded. She took a step towards Elsa, when the sound of something moving in the grass made her stop and look. Elsa removed one of her gloves and stared as 10-15 larger stones rolled closer and formed a circle around them. "Anna, get behind me" Elsa said while trying to look at all the stones at once.

Suddenly all the stones stood up and they were now surrounded by trolls. "Anna dear, why didn't you say you were going to visit?" a female troll said and moved towards the princess. Elsa stepped between them "stay back!" she warned.

Anna giggled and the troll raised an eyebrow "my my, she is a dangerous one. And such strong magic…"

Elsa blinked, she hadn't done any magic yet. Anna smiled "this is Elsa, she is my new bodyguard and friend! She can do ice magic, not that she has let me see any yet… apparently it is not for play" Anna pouted.

"Oh? A _friend_?" the female troll smiled and wiggled her eyebrows "a _girlfriend_?"

Anna blushed deeply "w-what? No! No why would you-"

"Oh Anna never brought anyone out here before, sure you must be a really special friend!" the troll said and took Elsa's hands. Elsa flinched from the contact but was not able to get her hands free from the troll's strong grip.

"She is a special friend but not that kind of fr-" Anna got interrupted by another troll who was getting very close to Elsa. Much closer than Elsa preferred "she is beautiful… you know how to pick em Anna!"

Elsa blushed slightly "please we do not have that kind of relationship. I am her protector, that is all" she stated.

"Protector of her heart!"

"Won't let anyone hurt her!"

"Never leaving her side!"

"Risk your life for hers!"

"Well… well yes, but that is my job. I do not appreciate these kind of suggestions!" Elsa said and got her hands free.

"I don't think they know they are made for each other yet… tell me dear, is it the clumpy way she walks?"

Anna cut in "don't you guys dare start singing!

It was all too surreal for Elsa. Anna was in a heated argument with a, now slightly offended, troll about singing. Elsa tried to rap her head around what was happening. Anna acted as if the trolls were family. She couldn't decide if that made her relax or worry even more.

"It is true love! How can you let go of this wonderful thing now that you have her?" the troll said and looked annoyed at Anna. Anna looked back, her face red and flustered "she is a woman! And just because she is beautiful and I really like her, doesn't mean it's true love!"

"You only say that because you haven't kissed her yet!"

"A kiss would not change anything!"

"A _true loves_ kiss changes everything! It is magic!"

"It is not true love!"

"You don't know! You need to kiss her!"

"WELL FINE IF THAT'S WHAT IT'S GOING TO TAKE!"

Elsa had not been paying full attention to the situation and before the words really sank in, Anna stood before her with a determined look in her eyes and grabbed Elsa's face between her hands.

"Anna?" Elsa looked at her confused and worried "what are you-" she was cut off when soft, warm lips were pressed gently against her own cold ones. Elsa's eyes went wide as she stared at the smaller girl before her. She was so close, her warmth, her skin… she could count every freckle on the younger girls face. Her heart beat fast and she slowly closed her eyes. Anna's lips made her feel like she was melting and they tasted sweetly of chocolate. Then the contact was broken, the warmth was gone and Elsa was left with an unfamiliar longing. She opened her eyes.

Anna looked at her, blushing madly and her mouth slightly open. "uhm.. I… sorry uhm…" Anna shook her head and avoided Elsa's eyes. "S-see? Nothing at all!" she stated her voice only a little shaky.

Elsa tried to calm herself, while the female troll smiled brightly with triumph in her eyes. "Very well dear, if you say so… you two better get back to the castle soon. We would not want the king or queen to worry"


	5. Chapter 5 - I won't tell

**I do not own Frozen**

* * *

Chapter 5

 _I won't tell_

The walk home from the forest was awkward.

For the first ten minutes, no one said a word. Only the soft sound of them walking was heard. Then Anna couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"I'm sorry!"

Elsa looked at the redhead and sighed heavily "we will not tell your parents about this little kissing accident, are we clear?" she asked. Anna looked surprised, like she hadn't expected Elsa to bring it up. Elsa immediately wished she hadn't.

"I see, so when we are talking about things I don't want them to know, then it's just "sucks to be Anna" but as soon as you don't want them to know then I have to keep quiet?" she asked "that is so unfair! I mean the kiss didn't even matter or anything, it was just to prove that we were not involved!"

"Leave it to you to kiss someone to prove that you are not involved with them" Elsa mumbled annoyed.

"You heard them! They said I couldn't know before I had kissed you, so I did!" Anna defended.

"Well then I hope you at least got that out of the way" Elsa sighed, but Anna went quiet. Elsa looked at the now slightly blushing princess. "Anna?" she asked, and the girl quickly lifted her head "huh? R-right right! Nothing there, I mean not that I thought there would be, that would be really weird… I mean you are a girl and even though you are absolutely gorgeous and you smell nice I would never feel that way towards you. I mean, err.. did I just say? I didn't mean to-"

Elsa blushed and interrupted the rambling redhead "Anna it's fine. Of course you don't. I don't think it would be wise to tell your parents about it however. They are already paranoid about you drawing unwanted attention from every man, no need to add women to the list."

Anna nodded with a sheepish smile "sorry… besides I didn't mean to apologize for the kiss. I mean I do, well err, kinda I… but when I said I was sorry I meant for running away"

Elsa looked up at the sky. This girl… the way she was playing with the trolls. Elsa would have to keep an eye on her at all times. Never being able to relax even the slightest. Her main concern would not be someone taking the princess, but the princess herself running away unprotected. Lying and cheating to get her way. And what other choice did she have? If Anna truly wanted to visit the forest then she had no other options. Unless of course she brought the entire army and then she probably couldn't play with the trolls… the trolls who seemed to care for the girl like family.

She sighed "the next time you visit the forest, you will bring me with you. I cannot allow you to go anywhere without me."

Anna stared at her with wide eyes "next time…?" she stopped walking.

Elsa also stopped and looked Anna in the eyes "listen, Princess Anna… I will protect you with my life. But I cannot do so if you do not allow me to protect you. You need to allow me to be by your side."

"But… my parents, there is no way they would let us…"

"No one said anything about your parents. While I'd wish we could involve them or that you would just listen to them, that does not seem to be the case. Don't even try to pretend with me. You will run away again. I can advise you against it, I can try to tell you what to do. But in the end the safest way for me to do my job, is to accompany you when you leave. Let me at least do that" Elsa said with a stern voice.

Anna stared at her and got tears in her eyes. That caught Elsa off guard, had she said something wrong? Her expression softened and her eyes worried "Anna are you o-"

"Thank you!" Anna pulled Elsa into a tight hug and buried her face in her neck. Elsa blinked and blushed when she felt the princess' warm skin against hers. "There is no need to thank me, this is my job" she said, but she couldn't help but smile. She gently hugged the girl back and for a couple of minutes they just stood there, enjoying each other's embrace.

Elsa heard voices somewhere in the distance and slowly pulled away from the hug. She laid a hand on Anna's cheek and looked her in the eyes "we need to get you home now. I will not tell your parents. If they have not been informed already, that is. But this deal can only work if you tell me whenever you are leaving and if you bring me with you."

Anna looked at Elsa and beamed "I will"

They kept walking and they were soon out of the forest where the two guards were looking panicked. "Princess?!" they both exclaimed and ran to them.

"I'm ok, sorry" Anna said and laughed "uhm, no need to tell my parents, eh?"

Both guards quickly nodded, not wanting to be in trouble with the king and queen.

"Really?" Elsa thought. She had expected them to at least protest a little. Everyone really seemed eager to protect their own skin. Or maybe they knew it would just cause them trouble without changing the princess' behavior… maybe.

They just barely made it back in time for dinner. Anna apologized for being late, but it was quickly forgotten as she started telling her parents of all the things she had seen and bought, not mentioning the forest of course, and Elsa couldn't help but smile. That girl knew what to say and it was hard not to be smitten by the princess' high spirit and bubbly personality.

Elsa sat quietly and sipped her water while listening to the princess' stories.

"Ah Anna, Prince Edgar will be joining us tomorrow" the king said.

Elsa looked at the confused princess; she seemed to hear this for the first time. A little short notice?

"What? Why?" Anna pouted "tomorrow? I haven't even met that one, right?"

The king shook his head "no you haven't, but he wish to get to know you better" he replied.

"He wish to get the throne" Anna mumbled and looked down at her plate "I don't feel like listening to some fake smooth talker all day"

The queen sighed "Anna, dear, you will never know him if you don't meet him. He might surprise you" she said "we have agreed for him to come visit and there will be no excuse for you not to meet him"

Elsa studied Anna who was now sitting with her arms crossed over her chest and still an adorable pout on her face. She couldn't help but being a little surprised. Anna seemed like the kind of girl who loved to talk with everyone.

"I will be in my room" Anna said and left the table without another word. The king and queen exchanged looks. The queen then gave Elsa a gentle smile "no need to worry, we have tried this many times before. Tomorrow she will be happy and I am sure everything will go smoothly"

Elsa hadn't even realized she looked concerned before the queen tried to calm her. She quickly got all emotions out of her face, and then forced a polite smile for the queen "I am sure it will, Your Majesty"


	6. Chapter 6 - A foolproof plan

**I do not own Frozen**

* * *

Chapter 6

 _A foolproof plan_

Elsa didn't hear from the princess until the next morning. The queen had told her not to worry, yet Elsa couldn't lose the feeling that Anna might run away during the night or fake some sort of accident. She didn't know what to expect when Kai told her that the princess wished to see her, but prayed that a good night's sleep would have done wonders for the princess' mood.

"Come in!" she heard the redhead's cheery voice from the other side of the door, a rare sound this early in the morning. Elsa opened the door and was met with Anna dressed only in a green nightgown, messy hair and a big smile on her face. "You wanted to see me?" Elsa said and closed the door behind her.

"Yes!" Anna replied and beamed at her "I got the perfect solution!"

Elsa smiled politely and tried not to frown "the perfect solution for what, if I may ask?"

Anna rolled her eyes, like she couldn't believe Elsa had to even ask. "For Prince Edgar's visit of course!" she exclaimed, confirming Elsa's fears "I beg your pardon, Your Highness?"

Anna made an unpleased expression at the title, but continued, "I have found the perfect way to deal with him!"

Elsa sighed "Anna, please, you heard your parents. Unless this plan involves you dressing up nicely and being on your best behavior while the prince is here, then I cannot approve of it"

"You haven't even heard it yet!" Anna complained and pouted, making Elsa smile.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why do you not wish to meet with Prince Edgar? You have not yet met him, correct? Have you heard ill of this man since you already distrust him?" she asked.

Anna sighed and shook her head. "Well no, not _this_ one. It's just… Elsa these princes… they are all the same. NOT because they are all the same, but because they all behave the same! How am I to choose a man when they all act like the perfect gentleman in front of everyone. And boring too! I almost wanted to marry this one guy, just because he had the nerve to disrespect my choice of dress once!... almost"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. This seemed to trouble Anna more than she had first thought. "And this plan of yours… will that make the prince act differently?" she asked.

"Well… the problem is that the prince will act like that in front of the princess. That can't be changed… Buuuuuuuuuuut if I could meet him as someone other than the princess…" Anna said, her smile growing wider.

Elsa felt confused "you wish to meet him without him knowing you are the princess? And how do you plan to manage that?" she asked.

"Well… I can't just walk up to him and be all like: "Hey Edgar, fancy meeting you here, tell me all about yourself!" so of course I will have to meet him in the castle. Only problem is he will expect to meet the princess. If he meets me as the princess, then I can't get a chance to talk to him without him knowing I am the princess. If he haven't met the princess he might have his guards up!" Anna explained.

Elsa frowned, still not completely sure what Anna was trying to say "so, your plan?"

Anna took a deep breath "you will pretend to be the princess for the evening, and then I will spy on him dressed as a maid!"

Elsa stared at her in disbelief. Then she started laughing. Anna made a very displeased face, while Elsa tried to conceal her laughter, without any luck.

"It's not funny! This is a brilliant idea!" Anna said.

"Oh Anna, and what about your parents? Surely, they would not wish to see you running around the castle dressed as a maid. Fooling the poor prince." Elsa wiped the tears from her eyes, finally getting herself under control.

"So if my parents accepted, you would dress up as the princess?" Anna asked, looking more hopeful now.

Elsa looked at her, trying to see if this was some sort of trick. Surely the king and queen would not accept this? She nodded. "Yes, if the king and queen does not object to this plan, then neither shall I. After all I am hired to serve you" she answered, not worried.

"Ok, ok! I will explain the plan to them right now! This is gonna be so awesome!" Anna beamed and ran out of the room. Elsa almost felt bad for her. She was going to be disappointed, and she didn't like to see the princess without a smile.

Ten minutes later Anna came sprinting up the stairs and into the room. "They said yes!" she said excitedly, trying to catch her breath. Elsa stared at her "is this some sort of joke?"

Kai came into the room, looking at the two women. "The king and queen are very pleased with this idea. They wish for you to make yourself ready milady, the prince will arrive soon"

Elsa looked at Kai, then at Anna… then Kai and then back at Anna again. "What? No. This can't be. How? Why would they allow Anna to trick the prince? What will he say when he finds out he has been fooled?"

"Pft, it's totally fine. Dad didn't think there was anything wrong with me getting to know the man first hand. After all, it was him who taught me that you can always know someone's character based on how they treat the staff" Anna said, opening her closet and looking through dresses "I will find you something to wear!"

Elsa felt herself going pale. She couldn't do this. Pretend to be the princess? "The prince will see right through my act! Anna, think about what you are saying!" she begged.

Anna looked at her confused "Elsa, what are you talking about? You are waaaaay more proper than I ever was and you are beautiful. He won't suspect a thing!"

Elsa tried to calm herself. "I will tell the majesties that you will be down soon, milady" Kai said and left the room.

Anna was going through all of her dresses, trying to decide between two different shades of blue. Elsa cleared her throat "Anna, I can't do this. I know I said I would, but I did not in my wildest dreams imagine that your parents would agree to something like this"

Anna looked at her and her smile softened. "Elsa, don't worry. If it doesn't work out then I won't blame you. I just need to meet this man, without him knowing I am the key to the kingdom. Everyone treats you differently when you are a princess." She walked over and gently took Elsa's hand in hers "please… I need you"

Elsa blushed slightly and took a deep breath. "Fine…" she said and closed her eyes "I will do it"


	7. Chapter 7 - In royal shoes

**I do not own Frozen**

* * *

Chapter 7

 _In royal shoes_

"You better hurry. I already found you the perfect dress!"

Elsa looked at the dress in Anna's hands "I'm not sure how it will fit…"

"Just try it on, if it doesn't I'll look for something else" Anna assured her as she began to undress.

Elsa's eyes followed Anna's movements and widened when the princess stood only in her underwear. To her surprise (and pleasure), the cute freckles continued down Anna's beautiful sunkissed skin. A handful sprinkled over the top of her breasts and… what the hell was she thinking? Blushing like a mad woman she quickly forced herself to look away. Luckily, Anna hadn't seemed to notice her staring.

"Really Elsa, we are in a hurry! Well mostly you… but also me! I would like to be there and see how he arrives. You can tell a lot about a prince based on how he arr-" Anna had went over to Elsa and stood very close to her with the blue dress in her hand, still undressed.

"F-fine fine, just focus on getting yourself dressed!" Elsa blurted and grabbed the dress from her hands, doing her very best not to look at the princess again or noticing how she only had to reach out to touch her.

"You really are nervous…" Anna mumbled and went over to her closet to look for something to wear.

Elsa sighed and with a flick of the wrist, her ice armor disappeared. She took a look at the blue dress in her hand. It was a pretty dress, but nothing she could picture Anna actually wearing. She slowly ran her hand through the soft material and tried to remember the last time she had worn a dress that wasn't made out of ice. Then she tried to remember the last time she had worn a dress. It had also been for a mission.

With a soft sigh she began dressing, when she noticed the princess staring at her. She frowned and looked back at her. Anna's gaze was focused on her body. When she didn't look away, Elsa felt herself blush and cleared her throat "Hrm, Anna?"

"Mh?" Anna lifted her gaze up to Elsa's face. When their eyes met, the redhead came back to reality and her eyes widened in horror. "Oh! No! I wasn't staring! No, no, no I wasn't staring at you or anything! I mean I was looking at you, but you know, not because you're sexy or anything! I mean not that you aren't sexy. You are totally sexy! No! Yes! I mean, pretty, beautiful! Yes! Y-you… very beautiful! But that's totally not why I was staring, I am not creeping on you or anything, ahahaha…. Hah… no no… no… eh…" the flustered princess let out a halfhearted laugh as Elsa felt the blush burn hot in her cheeks.

"I just… erm… you made your armor disappear! Just like that, you didn't take it off, it disappeared. So I was just fascinated uhm…" Anna said.

"Oh" Elsa let out a sigh, first now realizing she had held her breath. "That is quite alright Anna. It is not everyday someone sees magic, I understand the fascination" she replied. Anna nodded "w-well I am all dressed up now! So I will just run down the kitchen and join you soon! Bye!" she ran out the door, now dressed as a maid.

Elsa shook her head and got ready. Dressed and with her hair up in a braided bun she looked in the mirror. "A princess. Just relax, he cannot know from just looking at you. He cannot."

The walk down the stairs felt long and her heart was beating fast. She made her way into the throne room, where the king and queen were sitting, talking to… oh no he was already here.

Prince Edgar was a tall, handsome man. Dark hair, dark eyes and dressed in warm, red colors. He was talking to the king when he, like the rest of the room, suddenly turned their attention towards her. She tried to smile, but it felt stiff.

"And this is my daughter" the king said and looked at Elsa. She took a deep breath and walked through the room until she stood next to the king and queen. "Prince Edgar, this is our daughter Princess Anna of Arendelle," the queen said and Elsa could hear the fondness in her voice when saying her daughter's name. It felt… wrong that the prince thought it was meant for her.

"Princess Anna, it is good to finally meet you" prince Edgar said and took Elsa's hand. He gave it a kiss and looked her in the eyes. "I have heard tales of your beauty, but they do not do you justice"

"Thank you. It is a pleasure to meet you Prince Edgar," Elsa replied and tried to smile.

"I have heard only wonderful things about you dear princess, from the moment I first encountered your name, my heart would not let me rest," he said.

"The heart is easily persuaded by fairytales Prince Edgar," Elsa said looking him in the eyes "I hope that your heart will at least find peace". The nerve of this man? He clearly knew nothing about Anna. Otherwise, he would have known that she was the warm, kindhearted, cheery redhead. Of course, he was only trying to compliment her. However, compliments were worth nothing if not said from the heart.

It was not until she saw the confused and slightly hurt look in his eyes that she realized that she might have been a little rude. She looked at the king and queen, who looked a little surprised. The queen met her eyes and gave her a warm smile that reminded her of Anna's.

"My daughter was always one for speaking her mind" the king smiled at Elsa "shall we get something to eat? There is business to discuss"

"And of course we would love to hear some stories from your kingdom" the queen said and gave her husband a look "after all, this is about getting to know each other"

Elsa didn't like how the prince's gaze was glued to her. She also cursed herself for being rude. If Anna liked this man, she would definitely not appreciate it. Then again… it would be even worse if the prince fell for her. She sighed and looked around the throne room, not wanting to meet the prince's eyes. She met a couple of teal blue ones instead.

From across the room stood the cutest, freckled, red haired "maid" and listened to everything. When Elsa looked at her, Anna smiled and bit her lip. Elsa cursed herself for wanting to kiss it.


	8. Chapter 8 - Prince Edgar

**I do not own Frozen**

* * *

Chapter 8

 _Prince Edgar_

 **Anna's POV**

"Is he here yet?" Anna were sitting in the kitchen, waiting for the prince to arrive. She still felt flustered. Just a few minutes ago, Elsa had been almost naked in her room. They were both women, it shouldn't have meant anything but damn… the thought of Elsa's flawless, creamy skin…

"Not yet" one of the kitchen girls replied, "your face is all red. Someone is looking forward to meeting the prince?"

"Don't be silly" Anna said, glad that no one else could read her mind. This was definitely not appropriate thoughts to have. The more she tried not to think about it, the more her mind wandered and soon she had almost forgotten the reason she was there.

"Prince Edgar of Lecensia"

"Anna, he is here!" Anna was torn from her thoughts and blinked a couple of times. "Right!" she got up and looked around in the kitchen "wish me luck!" then she ran up the stairs, not wanting to miss anything.

She remembered to slow down before entering the room. The prince was already there, bowing for her parents and praising the castle. He was escorted by two of his own guards, never leaving his side.

He wasn't bad looking or anything. He seemed polite… but they always seemed polite! There was still no Elsa. She bit her lip and looked at the stairs. Elsa wouldn't get cold feet, would she? What if she didn't show?

As if on cue, Elsa appeared and made her way down the stairs.

The dress Anna had picked out for her, suited her perfectly. Deep blue, long sleeved… She had put her hair up. She looked so graceful. Like a real princess. Or a queen. Anna stared in awe as Elsa elegantly made her way into the throne room. For a second she regretted not picking something a little more… revealing for Elsa.

Everyone's eyes were on her. Elsa moved with such dignity that Anna couldn't help but feel clumsy in comparison. Her parents were clearly impressed and the prince was definitely fooled. Heck, Elsa looked more royal than anyone she had ever met.

The prince took Elsa's hand and gave it a kiss. Anna frowned. As the prince showered her with compliments, Anna started to see a flaw in her plan. The prince was totally going to flirt with Elsa all day! Not that it was a problem, right? She moved a little closer and tried to glare daggers into his back. He didn't seem to notice.

"I have heard only wonderful things about you dear princess, from the moment I first encountered your name, my heart would not let me rest," Prince Edgar (way too flirtatiously!) said.

"The heart is easily persuaded by fairytales Prince Edgar," Elsa replied, "I hope that your heart will at least find peace"

Anna quickly covered her mouth and tried not to giggle! She had feared Elsa would start blushing; instead, she was being really cool! The prince's shameless flirting didn't seem to affect her at all!

With a huge grin, she watched the poor prince go silent. Not so easy to get into the heat with _her_ Elsa. Her Elsa? She really had to stop thinking like this. As if she could sense Anna's inner thoughts, Elsa suddenly focused her gaze on her. Anna bit her lip and smiled at her, hoping that her face didn't show the emotions building inside her chest. Beautiful ice blue eyes sent a chill down her spine. Anna couldn't look away, and felt an unfamiliar sadness once Elsa finally did.

They all went into the dining hall and Anna followed closely.

Elsa took her place at the table, the chair Anna usually sat in. Anna knew she was supposed to watch the prince, but her eyes kept wandering to Elsa. She looked almost too formal as she sat there and made polite conversation with Anna's parents and the prince. Her father made Elsa laugh a couple of times, but to Anna's satisfaction, the prince didn't have the same luck.

At the end of dinner, it was clear that Elsa had no interest in the prince. Edgar was all smiles and polite compliments, but Anna was sure his real emotions were hidden. Once the prince excused himself to go to the bathroom, Anna decided to follow him! He might be more open with his feelings towards a maid, and then she could get to know the dear prince under a little pressure. It was _perfect._

Once the prince was out of sight, Anna made her way to the nearest bathroom and waited.

After a couple of minutes, Prince Edgar came out. Anna smiled as her beautiful plan fell into action. She walked right into the prince, trying her best not to smile and sound sincere as she asked "oh no! Your Highness I am so sorry, that was very clumsy of me, are you ok?"

Prince Edgar looked at her with an annoyed face, but it softened once he got a look at Anna. "Well hello" he said and looked her up and down with interest. Anna felt her face go warm, usually people didn't stare at her that… openly. "Ehm, heh, I am really sorry" she said again. The prince's eyes wandered all over her body and she took a step back, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"It's considered very rude to walk into someone in my kingdom" the prince said, but his voice were playful, not angry. "Luckily I have a… weakness for cute redheads, so I think we can find a way for you to make it up to me"

Anna blinked a couple of times, her palms going sweaty as she laughed nervously "eheh… I better get back to the kitchen…" she mumbled and took a step towards the stairs, but the prince gently grabbed her by the wrist. "Don't be shy, I am not going to hurt you" he smiled and pulled her closer. Anna began to panic! "T-this is really not a good idea Prince Edgar, I have to get down to the kitchen otherwise I will be in trouble!" she said. The prince pressed her slowly against the wall with a smirk "I am sure you will agree my orders are more important?"

Anna closed her eyes and tried to push him away "t-this is h-hardly the place Prince Edgar, t-the others are waiting downstairs!" she pleaded as she tried to talk some sense into the man.

Edgar looked around and then lifted Anna from the ground. Anna yelped and tightened her grip around the prince so she wouldn't fall! He carried her into the bathroom, and Anna's heart went racing. He placed her on the ground, but before he could put his arms around her, she quickly stepped back and held her arms out in front of her to keep him at distance. "N-no, Prince Edgar I am not interested in this" she said, trying to keep her voice steady. Edgar frowned and the playfulness disappeared from his face. "First you disrespect me, and then when I give you a chance to make it up to me, you spit in my face? Do you have no respect for your superiors?" he said, taking a step towards her.

"I didn't mean to disrespect you! A–and you do not have the right to just try and… to try and…" Anna tried to find the right words as she backed away even more.

"If you were working for me, then believe me I would-"

"But she isn't"

A beautiful, cold voice rang through the room and the prince turned around. Anna looked behind him, relief filling her body as she saw Elsa standing in the door.

"Princess Anna…" the prince bowed "your maid was unbelievably rude to me and disrespected me and my family" he said in a very serious tone of voice "is this how you treat your guests?"

"It's not true! I kinda, might have bumped into him, but I said nothing about his family and I apologized a lot!" Anna said, the prince giving her a cold glare. "And now she is also accusing me of lying? I can't remember the last time I was this insulted," he said.

"and I can't remember the last time the princess was forced into a bathroom or someone daring to lay a hand on her" Elsa said, eyes never leaving the prince.

"What? I did not force you in here princess, and I certainly didn't touch you!" prince Edgar said, confused and shocked by Elsa's words.

Elsa walked right past him and gently laid a hand on Anna's shoulder. "Princess Anna a you alright? I am sorry, I should not have let you out of sight…"

Anna quickly pulled Elsa into a tight hug and nodded "I'm ok, I'm sorry… this might not have been the best idea…"

The prince stared at Anna, then Elsa, then Anna again. "No… wait, don't tell me…"

"I do not think you passed the test Prince Edgar" Elsa gave him a cold stare and the temperature in the room dropped "it was very lucky for you that I came now. Another few minutes and you might never have gotten to leave the kingdom with your head on your shoulders"

"You… you tricked me!" Prince Edgar stared in disbelief at them both, now focusing on Anna "Princess, I had no idea! Otherwise I would never"

"That is quite enough," Anna said, frowning. Now, with Elsa's arm safely around her, the fear had left her body. "I decline your wedding proposal. You may gather your guards and leave the castle this instant."

Prince Edgar looked mortified "Princess Anna, Please! Let me apologiz-"

Anna looked him dead in the eyes "thank you for your visit, I wish you a safe journey home"


	9. Chapter 9 - Do the magic, do the magic!

**I do not own Frozen**

* * *

Chapter 9

 _Do the magic, do the magic!_

It had been a blessing to watch Prince Edgar leave. Anna's parents never got the full story, but they had sensed that something was wrong. They hadn't hesitated to follow their daughter's example, asking the prince to leave.

Luckily, the queen already had a new plan for finding Anna a husband.

"A ball?" Elsa asked, looking at the king and queen.

Anna's eyes glimmered with excitement after her parents' statement "really?! Yaaay! Uh there will be dancing, food, and chocolate! It's gonna be amazing!" she spun around, already loving the plan.

"When?" Elsa didn't sound too fond of the idea. Anna looked at her in surprise, didn't Elsa like parties?

"A week from today" the queen answered, smiling over her daughter's excitement "you will attend the party as well of course, Anna will still need protection. Even more so"

Elsa nodded "of course Your Majesty, I shall guard her with my life" she replied.

"Don't be so stiff!" Anna laughed and poked Elsa in the side. The blonde yelped completely taken off guard and quickly removed herself from Anna's touch. No way. Elsa was ticklish? Anna gave her a devilish smile… this information was going to be very useful later.

"We should go look for a dress for you!" Anna chided and took Elsa's hand. Elsa blinked and looked at her in surprise "a dress? What for?" she asked, while Anna dragged her up the stairs. "What for? The ball of course! Silly!" Anna giggled, holding Elsa's gloved hand in hers. Why did she always wear gloves anyway?

"I am not going to attend the ball in that way Anna" Elsa said, following her through the hall "I will be in my armor, ready to protect you in case anything should happen."

Anna would have protested, but something else had caught her attention. She stopped in front of her door and looked down at their hands. "Elsa?"

"Anna?" the elder woman looked at her in confusion, her cheeks having a lovely, faint, pink color. Anna stared at her for a few seconds, forgetting what she was talking about.

"Princess?"

Anna blinked. Oh no, she had completely spaced out! She felt her cheeks grow hot and she quickly let go of Elsa's hand and fiddled with her braid. "Uhm… I was just wondering… about your powers?"

Elsa frowned and nodded "yes?"

"Is… I mean… can I see them? Could you show me?" Anna bit her lip and looked at Elsa.

Elsa looked a little surprised by the question. "I suppose… a demonstration is only expected," she slowly said. Her eyes got a glint of something… was she nervous? Anna nodded happily "really?! Yay! Ok! Come, come!" she led Elsa into her room and closed the door. She should have asked Elsa to show her the magic a long time ago!

Elsa stood still and looked at Anna. "You will have to be careful princess, my powers are dangerous. Do not come too close" she said in a very stern tone. Anna nodded, she didn't care as long as she got to see it.

Slowly, Elsa removed one of her gloves, revealing a beautiful, pale hand with slender fingers. Anna tried not to imagine those same fingers traveling down her body, leaving a cool and pleasant feeling on her skin and a burning desire in her- her thoughts were interrupted when a soft, blue light began to shine from Elsa's hand.

Floating right above Elsa's palm was a single, giant, beautiful and perfect snowflake. Anna gaped and stared in awe. It looked magical! She didn't even notice she had moved closer, until Elsa took a step back and gave her a worried look "Anna, no"

"Elsa, please" Anna didn't stop walking until she was just a few steps away from her. "Can I touch it?"

Elsa hesitated, before slowly bringing her hand closer to Anna and nodded ones. Anna felt herself smile and she slowly reached out and very lightly touched the snowflake. To her surprise it didn't break. It felt… strong, solid. She gently moved a finger over the lines of the beautiful creation and then without thinking, took it from Elsa's hand. "It's so smooth and cold" she whispered.

"Do you like it?"

Anna looked at Elsa, who was studying her intensely. Anna felt herself blush under her gaze. "It's lovely… It doesn't melt?"

"No. I can choose when I want it to melt" Elsa replied, slowly taking the hand, in which Anna was holding the snowflake, in hers.

"It's so magical… I don't think I ever seen anything as beauti…" Anna cut herself off, looking at the woman before her. Yes. Yes she had.

Her thoughts were interrupted when something small and cold landed on her nose. She blinked and looked at the little, white fluff on her nose tip. "Snow" she whispered, observing as more snowflakes slowly filled the room. "That's amazing" Anna said and tried to catch one on her tongue.

She heard a soft giggle and looked over at Elsa. The blonde was covering her mouth in amusement while looking at Anna. As she felt her cheeks grow warm, Anna slowly made a ball out of the white mass that had now covered her floor. Elsa realized too late what was happening. "Wait, what are yo-"

Anna hit Elsa right in the face with a snowball!

Elsa's face was priceless. The look of complete shock and horror on the beautiful woman was enough to make Anna giggle in triumph! "Got you!"

"Oh Your Highness…"

Anna was about to correct her form of address, when she noted the dangerous tone in Elsa's voice. "E-Elsa?" Anna asked nervously while Elsa removed her other glove and blue light began to glow in her hands. "Anna… you should have known better than to challenge me"

Anna squealed in a mix of fear and delight and ran through the room! Elsa was right behind her and threw snowballs after her! Anna felt one hit her in the back and she jumped into the bed and hid under the covers! "I am your princess, you can't do this!"

She felt the weight of another human on top of her and tried to keep Elsa out! Cold wind found its way in and suddenly it started to tickle her. "W-what?! N-no! E-elsahahaahah!" Anna cried and tried to fight, but the cold wind didn't stop. Tears came to her eyes and she could barely breathe from laughter. "E-elsa no! Stop! I beg you!"

The covers were removed and a smirking Elsa was lying on top of her. "I am sorry Your Highness, I did not quite catch that?"

"I b-beg you, please stop!" Anna repeated and slowly, oh so slowly, the wind finally stopped. "That was really unfa-" Anna's face got covered in snow and the beautiful sound of Elsa's giggle filled the air. "Oh Anna, you are absolutely adorable…"

If Anna hadn't removed the snow with her hands, then the warmth of her blushing face would have done the trick. She hadn't realized how Elsa had placed herself before, but now she was painfully aware that she was pinned down under the blonde in a bed. Alone.

Elsa seemed to notice her change in mood and tilted her head. With a curious face, she smiled "is something wrong?"

"N-no everything is… everything is great" Anna replied and bit her lip. She could get used to Elsa being close like this. She smelled fresh and cold… like winter. She raised her hand to feel Elsa's perfect skin and…

The blonde was off the bed before she knew it. Anna blinked and searched for her "Elsa?"

Elsa's cheeks were a beautiful shade of pink and she didn't look at Anna. "I should go. It is getting rather late and we both need rest."

With a flick of her wrist, all the snow in the room disappeared as if it had never been there.

"You don't need to go right now! We can still talk, it's not that late or anything!" Anna pleaded. She really didn't want Elsa to go. In fact she needed her to stay. She needed Elsa.

"I am terribly sorry, we will speak tomorrow." Elsa said and before Anna could protest any further, Elsa was out the door.

Anna stared at the closed door before her and felt a deep longing in her chest.


	10. Chapter 10 - The party

**I do not own Frozen**

* * *

Chapter 10

 _The Party_

 **Elsa's POV**

The days up to the party were awful. Ever since the snowball fight, Elsa didn't know what to do with herself. She was attracted to Anna, that much was clear. The cheery redhead made her way into Elsa's dreams and she often found herself staring at the princess while eating or supposedly guarding her.

Conversation only seemed to make the matter worse. Elsa couldn't keep her eyes off Anna's moving lips and the redhead had a way of making Elsa laugh or forget how to function as a normal human being.

Therefore, Elsa had done what anyone in her position would do. She had tried to avoid Anna. It wasn't easy avoiding the person you were supposed to protect, but somehow she made it work. They hadn't talked much and Elsa had made sure that Anna was occupied with planning the party.

Now, sitting in her room and looking in the mirror, Elsa was dealing with an inner battle. Dress or armor? "I should wear my armor. Even if it is a party… I am her bodyguard" she said in her responsible voice. However… Anna had begged for her to wear a dress. And she could. She could just make something out of ice. Even if something did happen, she should be able to transform it into a suitable armor fast enough. Besides, the thought of Anna wanting to see Elsa in a dress…

She blushed and let out a very unladylike growl. "Elsa, get yourself together. Conceal, don't feel… conceal, don't feel…" she repeated the words until they had lost all meaning. "I'm going to wear a dress"

Once she had made the decision of wearing a dress, the thought of going all out just followed naturally. She did her hair and makeup. Then she spend at least an hour on different types of ice dresses, trying to decide which one Anna would like the best.

It was already time for the party when she was finally satisfied with the reflection in the mirror. She made a matching pair of ice shoes and made her way downstairs. It was first once she saw the hundreds of guests dancing and talking that she regretted her decision. "I should have worn my armor"

She looked around the room, trying to get a glimpse of Anna. The only reason she was here was to protect the princess after all. She recognized a cheerful laugh and spotted Anna, in the middle of a (apparently) funny conversation with two men. She looked absolutely stunning.

The long, wild hair had been tamed into a lovely braided bun and she was wearing a long, green dress with no sleeves. The young princess' shoulders were exposed and Elsa couldn't take her eyes off of them. Anna's bare skin looked so… kissable. She was deep in unholy thoughts when Anna suddenly looked at her. Elsa quickly averted her gaze somewhere else, she had been openly ogling her. She could only hope that no one had noticed.

"Elsa!" before Elsa had any time to collect herself, Anna had already made her way through the crowd. "Elsa, you look… you look… like a goddess, woah, I mean, that dress… and your hair… I mean you always look gorgeous without even trying, right? But now you're just, I mean… breathtaking"

Elsa's face went warm and she tried to avoid the redheads gaze "thank you Your Highness, you're quite stunning yourself. I mean, beautiful. You look beautiful" she mentally scorched herself, this was one of those times where mistakes were not allowed. In a ballroom, in front of hundreds of people, the king and the queen and of course Anna.

Anna turned the most lovely shade of red and Elsa couldn't help but smile. Her words had this effect on the princess. Not prince Edgar nor any other prince, _her_. And that was of course wrong and she should stop it immediately. "You remind me of a warm summer day" the words had left her mouth before she had a chance to think.

Anna turned even redder and stuttered as she replied "t-thank you! Heh, that's funny. Summer… cause you know, you totally just look like winter. Cold. No, I mean, not cold, cold! Really you look hot more than anything! Well, no, yes, but.. argh, I mean you just look perfect, like a snowflake!" the princess rambled on and Elsa felt her heartbeat quicken. Elsa opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a stranger who moved in between them.

"Princess Anna, I am Prince Ludwig of Crovan, would you do me the honor of the next dance?" the blonde man asked, while smiling brightly at Anna. The princess looked like she didn't know what to say and Elsa decided to cut in before she got a chance. "I am sorry, but I have already claimed the princess for this one" she said and placed her hand on Anna's bare shoulder. She was not wearing her gloves, and the feeling of Anna's warm skin against her own was almost electric.

The prince and Anna looked equally confused, but Anna quickly followed up "ah, yes… uhm sorry, as you can see I uhm… so"

The prince, still confused, nodded and walked away, looking a little… discouraged. Elsa smiled satisfied.

"So, you had already claimed me for this one?" Anna looked at Elsa with a raised eyebrow. Elsa blushed and tried her best to keep her voice steady "I, hrm, I would like to have a look at the gentlemen before I feel safe letting you dance with one of them"

"You fear they may hide a blade in their sleeve?" Anna asked, clearly amused and not buying Elsa's story.

"That or poison. You should let me get you drinks. Are you thirsty? I can get you one now" Elsa said, but Anna shook her head "I think it would look rather suspicious if not rude, if we did not take a dance" she replied with a teasing smile "so, when you feel ready to ask?"

Elsa took a calming breath and looked Anna in the eyes "Your Highness… Anna, would you do me the honor of this dance?" she held out her arm and Anna gently took it and beamed at her "it would be my pleasure."

Elsa escorted Anna to the dancefloor and gently placed a hand on the redhead's lower back. "I… uhm can be clumsy… so if I fall…" Anna stuttered, suddenly looking a little nervous. Elsa tightened her grip and pulled Anna closer "I would never let you fall"

And she didn't. They moved gracefully through the ballroom. Elsa knew that people would be looking at them, but she couldn't take her eyes off Anna long enough to confirm her suspicion. The music played and Elsa found herself thinking that she had never seen a more elegant creature than Anna. The clumsy princess was gone, and she moved with confidence. Anna had closed her eyes and placed her head on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa closed hers as well and placed her nose in the red locks. Anna smelled like strawberries.

They danced like that for a bit, forgetting the world around them. It was only when Anna suddenly said "Elsa, I feel a little warm. I think I need some fresh air" that Elsa came back to reality. She quickly nodded "are you feeling ill?" she asked, as she stopped dancing. Anna looked up at her, cheeks flushed "No I… maybe, you better not let me go"

With those words, Elsa escorted Anna out to the gardens. The music faded and the cold air was refreshing. Above them a beautiful night sky was glimmering with stars. Elsa smiled and sat down at a bench next to Anna.

"I love the garden. It's so beautiful. I played here a lot as a child. I would run around and play in the mud and Gerda would scold me for having to bathe me again and clean my dress" Anna said.

Elsa looked over at Anna and felt mesmerized by the soft smile on the princess' face. "You sound very fond of her" she stated.

"Like a second mother" Anna replied.

Elsa nodded and looked around. The garden was indeed beautiful. Flowers and fruit trees planted in various patterns. "I would have liked to play here as a child" she said.

"I would have loved to play with you" Anna said and bit her lip. Elsa felt the princess' gaze on her and slowly met her eyes.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?" Elsa looked at the redhead, who seemed even more nervous now. Elsa felt worried "Anna, are you feeling better? You seem like something is troubling you?" she said and bend down to get a better look at Anna's face.

Anna's eyes closed and suddenly warm lips was upon her cold ones. Elsa's eyes went wide and her heart beat so fast she thought it would break her chest. Elsa pulled away "Anna, we mustn't"

Anna's lips was on hers again, this time more persistent. Elsa closed her eyes and tried to pull away, but the warm lips followed hers. "Anna" she whispered. Then Anna was on top of her. She didn't know how or when, but suddenly she was lying on the bench with Anna over her.

She couldn't hold back anymore. She placed her hands on Anna's back and kissed her passionately. This seemed to only make the princess more eager. She felt Anna's teeth sink into her bottom lip and she let out a soft moan. Once her mouth was open, Anna's tongue found a way in. Warm and delicious against her own, their tongues danced with each other until they had to part for air. "Elsa" Anna's voice sounded husk and Elsa slowly opened her eyes. Anna was looking at her, her eyes darkened with lust. Elsa swallowed a lump. "Anna, this is… wrong" she said.

"I am the princess, I decide what is right and wrong" Anna replied, placing kisses down Elsa's neck.

"It's not that simple. You are a princess. While I should serve you, this is not.."

"Serve me?" Anna stopped and looked at her with furrowed brows. Elsa didn't like that look, she wanted her to kiss her again. "Elsa… I…" Anna got up quickly and looked away "wait, I thought… I thought you wanted this, I mean… god, you were just serving me? You think I would use you like that?" she sounded hurt beyond words and Elsa got up, feeling her heart sink "No! No of course not, Anna I didn't mean it like that!"

"I mean… sure I guess I could order you or whatever, but I actually really like you! I would never do anything you didn't like and I just thought… god I'm so stupid…" Anna didn't look at Elsa, her voice was muffled from tears.

"No, Anna please let me expla-"

"And now I am crying, making you feel bad after taking advantage of yo-"

"Damn it woman I am in love with you!"

Anna went silent. Elsa blinked. Slowly, Anna turned around to look at her. Elsa felt her throat go dry and she couldn't move. "You're… you're in love with me?" she asked.

"I… well, yes I" Elsa tried to find the words "if anything I am taking advantage of you. If your parents knew they-"

Elsa was silenced with another kiss. She blinked and met Anna's teal blue eyes and the biggest grin she had ever seen on a human being. "I am in love with you too"

"What?" Elsa asked, not believing the words coming out of the redhead.

"I love you Elsa" Anna said, beaming happily.

"No, you can't!" Anna kissed her "I am not royal!" she got another kiss "Anna, there are rules against this!"

"Then I'll change the rules" Anna said with a confident voice, making Elsa's knees weak with a very deep and passionate kiss. Elsa felt out of breath, her mind clouded and having troubles remembering why this was wrong.

"I want you Elsa. And if you want me too, then it's very simple" Anna said, smirking at Elsa's expression.

"Your parents…" Elsa began.

"I will talk to them" Anna said.

"And if they don't approve?" Elsa asked, afraid of the answer.

"Then I will make them approve. And if I can't?" she said, before Elsa could ask herself "then I will wait until I am queen and then I will take you as my wife"

"What about an heir?!" Elsa asked, blushing of the thought of her and Anna marrying.

"We can adopt" Anna said, smirk growing wider "already thinking of children dear?"

"A-anna this is no joke! There are laws!" Elsa tried to reason with her.

"Any laws there are against you and me will be changed. Either my parents will do it or I will. Now shut up and kiss me. You are using your delicious lips for all the wrong things"

"But Anna, we need to discuss!"

And then Anna kissed her again.

Yes, there were much they needed to discuss. So many things, which could go wrong. So many worries.

But they were all forgotten in the warm summer night.

...

The end.

* * *

 **It's done! It's over! I did it! A big thank you to everyone who has actually made it this far, I hope that you enjoyed it. God, this is my first real fanfiction and I am just… exploding with joy over finally having a finished product!**

 **My goal was to write a happy "feel good" story and I think it turned out all right. Yay ^w^!**

 **A big, big, big, big, big thank you to my best friend. Without you, this would never have happened! Every time I didn't want to continue, you encouraged me and got me going. You read every line I wrote and you filled me with positivity while shamelessly praising my fanfic until I couldn't help but smile.**

 **Bribing me with cookies and just being emotional (and grammatically!) support every step of the way.**

 **You are also the amazing artist who made the cover for my story. Words cannot begin to describe what you mean to me. In this writing process and in life.**

 **Anyone interested, please check out her deviantart, her name is Tyra004**

 **Once again, thank you everyone! I welcome any kind of feedback. I hope you'll all have a lovely day!**

 **Bye~**


	11. Chapter 11 - The trouble never ends

**Ok, ok! So… thank you everyone who have read and commented on my story! I am surprised how fast it got any attention! A lot of people have requested that I continue. While I am very happy with my ending, I did kinda have this extra chapter lying around. I wrote it, but decided not to put it in the story.. uhm but now I am. You might not like it! x'D … enjoy!**

 **I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

Chapter 11

The trouble never ends

Hans ran through the castle halls. His heart was pounding in his chest, terrified as he could see the ice crawl on the walls. "I should have taken another route, she is getting closer" Hans thought to himself. Sure enough, the ice was getting stronger by the second and soon he wouldn't be able to outrun her.

It shouldn't be Elsa who got him in the end though.

"There!"

Hans froze, as a red haired woman stood before him, blocking his only escape route. She stared at him with fire in her eyes, following his every move. "You thought you could run? ELSA! I FOUND HIM!" she yelled and Hans felt his heart sink. It was too late. There was no way out.

"Prince Hans…" a cold voice came from behind him. He turned around. Elsa moved towards him, slowly, deadly… ice still crawling around the walls, making the rooms temperature drop drastically.

"Y-you cannot do this to me! I am a prince!" Hans yelled.

Anna came up from behind him, smirking like a wild cat "well Prince Hans, I am the queen. And in the end my word is law"

"No!" Hans tried to make a last, desperate attempt to run between Anna's legs, but she caught him right before he got away, and lifted him up under her arm. "Bedtime!"

"No! I don't want to! This is so unfair! You and Mother are still awake!" Hans shouted and kicked and tried to wrestle himself out of her grip "Mom, set me down!"

"Pft, right, like that's going to happen" Anna said and laughed. Elsa smiled softly and walked beside them. "He is getting faster… we might need a lock on his door" she wondered aloud.

"And miss our midnight fun? Elsa, I'll get fat if I don't have my nightly hour of _Catch the prince_ "

"You are stupid" Hans murmured and pouted. Both his mothers' laughed heartily. Elsa took him from Anna's arms and pulled him into a cool embrace "oh my little snowflake, why must you be like your mom?"

"Hey!" Anna pouted and looked offended "he could get this from you!"

"Who taught the poor boy that the castle is only fun after the sun goes down?" Elsa asked skeptically.

"My little baby deserves the best!" Anna said.

"Mom! I'm 6 years old, I'm not a baby!" Hans complained.

"Nonsenses! You will always be my little baby boy!" Anna pinched his cheek and kissed him on the nose.

Hans smiled a little. His mom was really embarrassing but he kind of liked it. Not that he would ever tell anyone of course!

"And here is your room Your Highness" Elsa said and smiled down at him.

"Mother, will you tell me a story?" Hans begged, staring at Elsa with his big, green eyes and a pout that made Anna proud.

"I will" Elsa said "but only one"

"Yay, story time!" Anna ran into the room and got into Hans' bed. Elsa raised an eyebrow. "You are not setting a good example for our son" she said.

"Pft, I am the queen I make the law!" Anna said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So am I. We need to make these decisions together" Elsa replied and laughed.

"When I'm king, I am going to rule alone and then I get everything as I want it!" Hans said proudly.

"Oh you will?" Anna teased "well come here my little king, and let mother tell us a story, hm?"

Hans smiled and crawled over the bed and snuggled into Anna's warm embrace. He closed his eyes and felt the bed shift as Elsa sat next to them.

Anna yawned and softly ran her fingers through his hair. Hans smiled but suddenly he felt very tired. Anna hummed a soft melody in his ear and the last thing he heard before going to dreamland was Elsa's loving voice:

"Once open a time, in the kingdom of Arendelle, a young woman had just gotten a letter, regarding a job as protector for the royal family's only daughter, the princess."

* * *

 **Ok… so I hope that didn't ruin anything for you. I felt bad for not including Hans in the originally story and then I just thought the idea of tricking the reader into thinking he was evil would be hilarious !... eheh ^^' I might not have fooled you… it's also a little shorter than the other chapters…**

 **Again I hadn't planned for anyone to actually read it!**

 **I wrote it for my friend, but now I have shared it with you xD uhm… sorry to any Hans hater who now feel the story ruined?**

 **Bye!**


End file.
